Things That Seem To Go Right
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: What happens when Jade drenches Beck in a fit of pure jealousy? Please read and find out. as always, I'm always open for suggestions! Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

(**AN: I just wanna say, if I didn't right this story, it would b knawing at me for the rest of my life. I feel really bad for what happens here)**

I had thought that our relationship was going swimmingly. We have been dating for 2 years now. we only broke up once and that was only for about a week. So what if I had been a little bit "bitter" to Beck, as he explained it. She always thought that she was bitter-sweet. Like he used to describe her to people. Those were the good old days. But then something inside of Beck just… just snapped. I still don't understand it, but it happened. And I didn't like seeing that side of him. That anger that must have been slowly bubbling to the top. It was scary.

We were sitting in the Asphalt Café one night. It was a Saturday, the stars were out and it was beautiful. Beck had planned a "romantic weekend" that was mainly supposed nice and actually romantic. So we decided to sleep under the stars outside of the school. At first I thought it was a good idea, but then things took a turn for the worse.

I set out our sleeping bags when Beck came up behind me. He grabbed by hips, at first I thought he was just joking around, but then it started to really hurt. He twirled me and pushed to against the nearest wall. It wasn't actually a push. More of a throw, because me feet had most definitely were _not_ on the ground. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. Boy did that hurt.

Beck walked up to me with the worst, most evil look on his face. I was terrified. I couldn't imagine what I could've done to make hi do this. Maybe… no way… is it possible it was what happened yesterday?

Yesterday, Friday, me and Beck were in the Asphalt Café. I asked him if he could get me a cup of coffee, even though I already had a bottle of water. It wasn't an unusual request. I ask him to do that all the time. But when I saw him by the coffee vendor, some bubble headed blonde chick walked up to him. From where I was sitting, it wasn't hard to see that they were flirting. So when Beck came back with my coffee, I took the water and poured it all over his head. I took my coffee and ran away, not letting anyone see the tears that were starting to fill up in my eyes. For the rest of the day I hid in a bathroom stall and wallowed in self pitty.

"Get up."

I did what he told me to do. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm. I couldn't feel it bleeding. Beck was really starting to scare me. I don't exactly know how to handle stuff like this. I was definitely not used to this side of him. I mean I've seen him get a little wazzed, but not full on boiling point.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll hurt you more than you could ever imagine." He growled into my ear. After he said that he threw me against one of the tables and I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day with a massive pounding in my head. It took me a couple minutes to remember where I was, what happened, and how I ended up in the Asphalt Café. Oh yeah, Beck. He did something. But what did he do? I think… did we get into a fight? And he got a little too physical? Yeah. Yeah, that's what happened. He threw me. But why? Umm, I think I had something to do with some bottle blonde bimbo. Actually, I'm positive it had something to do with some bottle blonde bimbo.

It was all coming back to me. Slowly. But it came back. And it hit me like a bullet train. I can't believe that Beck did that to me. Never in a million years would I think of him doing that. I wouldn't even think he'd ever even consider doing that. Not even in a dream or a fantasy or whatever might go through that boys head. I especially didn't know he was that strong. And I even more especially didn't know he could so mad at me.

I heard footsteps. Deep inside, I was panicking. I had absolutely no idea what to do. Then came that voice. That, ever so soft, voice that I had fallen for in the first place. Little did I know all those years ago that the wielder of that voice could have possibly hurt me so much.

"Morning babe."

I looked behind me. There he was. Looking as if nothing had ever happened. He smiled at me. Maybe I imagined it. But how would that explain the dry blood that stained my arm or the splitting headache I had. Maybe I tripped over something and I cut my arm. And then a must've fallen _again_ and hit my head on a chair or something.

"Did… did you move me into the sleeping bag?"

He nodded at me with a smile that was just chock full of charm. He leaned in and pecked me on the cheek. I was so confused. When he was looking, I snuck a peak at my hips. They had huge bruises on them. I had huge bruises on me. Definitely from Beck the night before. Was that even really Beck? It just didn't seem right. Now he seems like nothing was wrong. Maybe that really wasn't beck. Maybe it was someone who just looked a lot like him. But then came the devastating truth.

"Yeah. When you passed out. I didn't want you freezing to death or anything. So now, what did I say about last night?"

Omigod! He was so calm about it! He basically just admitted to me that he did in fact hurt me on purpose. He was crazy! That was the only explanation. He was absolutely, out of this world crazy!

"T-to n-never talk about it." I stuttered.

He patted me on the back and walked away. I flinched at the feeling of his soft hand making contact with my spine. I can't stress enough how ridiculously terrified of the man who I thought was my "amazing" boyfriend. There he was. Walking away from me. I've never really been scared for my life like I am right now.

He came back later with a cup of coffee. I was still sitting on the ground when he walked up to me. For one, foolish second, I thought he came to apologize. For one, foolish second, I was a little happy to see him. For one, foolish second I thought the coffee might've been for me. Nope. In a way, though, the coffee kind of was for me. Beck took off the lid to the cup, steam rose from the inside the Styrofoam cup, slowly he tipped it over right onto my head. He smiled as the hot liquid trickled all over me.

Was I really that bad of a girlfriend to deserve this? I mean, I know I'm not the best person in the world. I could be a little bit nicer, I guess. Maybe I could tone down my insults. But was I really bad enough to deserve coffee poured all over me, a possibly broken arm, a possible concussion, and a definitely broken heart?


	3. Chapter 3

I ran away as soon as I could. I ran and ran. I didn't know where to go. I guess I should go to the hospital first. My arm is most definitely broken. I think I can fell the broken bone starting to jut through my skin. My hair was caked with blood and coffee. Maybe I should go somewhere to get a shower first. But where? I can't exactly show up at my house looking like this. My parents would flip. Well… my mom would flip. My dad would probably be too busy with something else to even notice.

All I knew was I had to get as far away from Beck as possible. The hospital was only a few blocks away. After a long time of considering different outcomes and fighting myself inside, I went. I had to avoid any questions. Wait, what am I saying! I go to Hollywood Arts, I'll be the best dang actor in that whole hospital. I can take on any question they throw at me.

I walked into that hospital and went right up to the front desk.

"Hi there. I think I broke my arm, and I need to sign in."

The lady at the front desk handed me a clipboard. I filled out all the boxes and answered all the question. When I was done, I gave it back to the front desk lady. I had to wait a couple minutes before a doctor was able to see me. It didn't seem like long though.

I was sitting in the room on a hospital bed. It took forever for that idiotic doctor to finish putting all the gauze on my arm. Then he had to run some stupid tests to tell whether or not I had a concussion. It went on _forever_! If you couldn't tell, I'm not a big fan of doctors. Not one bit. Ugh, and then he started asking those stupid questions.

"What happened here?"

"I broke my arm. Duh."

"I can see that. How?"

"I fell."

"On what?"

"On the ground!"

That's just a little taste of all his moronic questions. They went on, and on, and on. Oh, the torture I was put through. At least the let me wash up here before I went home.

Later at home, my mom asked what happened to my arm. As I predicted, my dad didn't give a flying crap about it. Honestly I don't think he cares about me at all. Not the slightest bit. And people wonder why I am the way I am. I told my mom that I was walking down some stairs and I tripped over a shoe lace. At first she didn't seem to convinced, but after a couple of glares, she caved in and believed me.

Wait! Is tomorrow Monday! Shoot! I have classes with Beck in almost every class. How am I supposed to face him? What if he takes me somewhere and ruffs me up again. Its official tomorrow will be absolutely terrible.

There was a ringing at the door. When I opened the door, _just guess_ who was there. Beck. Wonderful. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out the door.

"So, honey! Why did you leave so soon?"

I didn't answer. After a couple of seconds of looking down at my feet, Beck put both of his arms around my non-broken arm. Then he gave me a major Indian burn that hurt to high heavens. It took every fiber in my body not to cry out in pain. Little whimper escaped through my tightened lips.

Behind me, I heard the door about to open. Beck immediately dropped my arm that was now all red. My dad stepped outside the door and brushed past us to get the mail.

"Jade, I need you to come inside. I need some help in my study."

Never in my life would I expect to tink this but, Dad, I frickin LOVE YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

At school the next day I was so afraid that Beck would pull something all day. I was jumpy whenever someone behind me would start talking. Whether it was to me or not.

"Hey Jade!"

For one little, terrifying second, I thought it was him. But thankfully it wasn't his voice. It was just Cat. I whirled around to see the perky red head standing with Tori. Ugh, Tori. Not a big fan of hers. Miss "Oh I get whatever I want without even trying". The amount of dislike I have towards that girl is too much to put into words. I literally wish a bulldozer would come and flatten her to a Tori pancake. But for right now sue was the least of my problems. It was only the morning but there were no signs of Beck.

"Jade, are you ok? What happened to your arm" Tori said snapping me back to reality.

"It broke smart one! You see? Cast!" I said to her. Tori pancake. Where's the bulldozer?

Tori immediately recoiled. Like a turtle after an 18-wheeler just barely missed it. Yep. Just like a turtle. If Tori were the turtle, then was I the 18-wheeler? Why couldn't I be that way towards Beck? It would be that easy. But I guess there is a difference between Tori and Beck. Beck doesn't get scared as easily, whereas all I have to do for Tori is walk past her and scowl at her.

"Hey babe. Tori. Cat."

Beck was right behind me. I jumped a little. I don't think it was noticeable though. He lowered his head over my shoulder and gave me a fake peck on the cheek. Goosebumps prickled up all over my skin at the feeling of his cold lips on my skin. I watched as his arm stretched out in front of me on either side of my waist. His hands clasped into a hug. They brushed up against my bruises and he made it clear that I remembered who cause them. He pushed his arm right into them with a lot of force. I stifled a grunt and out on a smile put couldn't hide my pain that well.

Tori gave me a little look that said "weirdo" and I responded with a glare. Cat just looked as oblivious as she always does. Idiots. That's what they all were, idiots. I bet they couldn't tell if a deer was dead or not even if they saw get hit by the truck. And now here I am, obviously cringing pain, and they couldn't even pick any of this up. Well, I expected this from Cat, but at least Tori was a little bit smarter than her. But only a little bit. She's at least smart enough to tell when something's wrong. Now, I couldn't blame Cat that much. She was just naturally un-bright. Sure she could answer a light bulb or two, but when it came to real life situations, she was as dumb as a door knob.

Beck walked around to the side of me. He put his arm around my shoulder and looked at me. It wasn't a soft look, but a stone cold glare. Like the ones I give Tori whenever she says something stupid, which is all the time. He looked back at Cat and Tori and smiled. Lucky them. It's even lucky that they don't know what in the worlds going on between us.

"Hey." I said to him glumly. I don't think he really cared. Why would he exactly? He didn't care the other night when I was just completely shivering with fear. He didn't care when he broke my arm. He obviously didn't care when he banged me head against that table. But here we were, in front of Tori's locker, with that stupid "Make it Shine" sign glowing. He sure acted like he cared. He must be as bipolar as Cat.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" Tori asked.

"Nothing really." Beck said nonchalantly, again, as if nothing had happened.

"Tori!" Cat whined "We're going to be late!"

"Wait, where are you guys going?" I said. I knew if they stayed I would be somewhat safe.

"She's driving me to the carnival!" Cat whispered as if she was trying not to get caught.

I could only guess that they were skipping school. Cat grabbed Tori by her wrist and dragged her by her wrist. I watched them as they left me. Tori, for some reason, had a look of concern tattooed over her face. But was it for me?


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Cat and Tori were out of site Beck dragged me into the nearest janitor's closet. Yippee. I had no idea what he might do to me. He covered my mouth with his hand. I tried to let out a scream but hem made it impossible. He found an old, dirty wash cloth and used it to tie my wrists together. It hurt my broken arm when he wrenched my it back the way he did. He wrapped his hands around my neck, not using a lot of pressure, but enough make it hurt.

"What did you tell your parents?" he growled into my ear.

I wasn't able to talk. I don't know why but my just didn't allow me to. I shook my head hoping he would understand me. Of course he didn't. He took one of his hands away from my neck and slapped me across the face. Stinging rose in my cheek and I knew it would turn red than bruise. Looking down at my arm I remembered the day before. It was bruised from Beck's Indian burn yesterday. It still hurt a lot but not as much as this slap just did. He raised his hand again and threatened to slap me again.

"I-I didn't tell them anything. I told them I fell on my way home." I said in fear. Tears started to roll down my cheek.

"They didn't expect anything? Nothing at all?" he pressed his hand up against my neck again.

I shook my head. I don't cry. Why am I crying now? Was it because I was scared? Or was it because Beck was physically hurting me, causing me pain? All I know is that now I had a river flowing down my face. So much for the half hour I took this morning to do my makeup. 30 more minutes of my life completely wasted. I can't believe I was really worried about this right now. There were so many other things to worry about and I'm thinking about makeup? I should be worrying about what was that there was an angry Beck in front of me. A Beck that I don't even recognize anymore.

"What happened to you?" I asked more myself than him.

"You! You happened to me! You just drove me absolutely crazy!"

I don't even think this was about the water thing anymore. This was much more. This was something that was building up over time. But I never insulted him. Just other people. Was I too controlling and jealous and he just snapped? But he told me he loved how I got jealous whenever another girl even thought about him. Was he lying? Could our whole relationship be just one giant lye?

While I was thinking, Beck released my neck again. Instead of slapping me, he balled up his fist and swung for my stomach. I felt the impact. He was an 18-wheeler. I let out a grunt and slowly slipped down to the floor and curled up into a little ball. A foot made contact with the cast on my arm. Searing pain flew through my body. Another kick to my legs. The knot that bound my wrists together loosened. I was ably to move my good arm around.

I shot my arm hand out and grabbed Beck's foot in midair. I pulled it towards me. He back and fell into a mop bucket. Struggling, I got up and opened the door. As fast as I could, I ran. It was for me to believe that all of this happened in a matter of minutes. If I was lucky Cat and Tori would just be starting to leave. There was the sound of someone running behind me. I didn't have to turn around to now he was right behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

I ran until I got to the main doors. I crashed through the double doors into the sunlight. The sun blinded me; it took a couple second to adjust. Beck was right behind me. I had to get away from him. The gates to the parking lot were still open. Thank God. I ran towards the gates. Halfway there I noticed a car was coming towards me. It was Tori's convertible.

"Jade! What wrong why are you crying? Why are you bleeding!"

I opened my mouth to talk, but I couldn't get the words out. Beck was catching up to me. Tori must've realized I was trying to get away from him. She motioned for me to hurry up and get in. Cat was sitting in the backseat with me.

"What's going on with Beck?" she asked me.

I couldn't talk. It was like my brain went momentarily dead. I struggled with the words. My vocal chords were putting up a fight, but I finally got the words out. I looked behind the car and Beck was trying to chase it.

"H-he's crazy!" I forced out. I didn't know what else to say. "I thought you guys were going to the carnival?"

"It was canceled." Tori spoke up. She sounded almost relieved that it was. "Did Beck hurt you? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"No."

"Well where should I go?"

Cat moved closer to me. She took a napkin out of her pocket and handed it to me. I wiped the blood away from my arm. She put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around again. Beck was nowhere in site. Even though I couldn't see him, I was still shivering in fear from him.

"I… I don't know. I can't exactly go home like this."

"Ooh! We can go to my house! No ones home yet!" Cat piped up. I flinched as she moved her threw her hands all over the place.

Tori drove in the direction of Cat's home. The pain was just starting to sink in to my body. It flew threw my bones. My right arm was dripping with blood. I don't even remember it getting cut. More napkins were thrown at me. I wiped my arm. Cat handed me a mirror. Looking at myself, I saw a runny, drippy mess.

"I look like a clown." I laughed. Inappropriate time. Very inappropriate.

Cat's house showed up around the corner. I was relieved enough to say that I finally felt safe and out of reach from Beck. Tori helped me out of the car and inside the house. Blood was still dribbling off my arm. Great. I could've sworn that the amount of strength Beck put on that kick to my opposite arm should've shattered the cast that was wrapped around it. But it was all still intact.

"Cat, is there any where I can go to clean up?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

She took me up a flight of stairs and showed me where the bathroom was. I went inside and closed the door. I leaned over the porcelain sink. Tears rolled down my face as I turned the metal knob to start the water. A rush of warm water came out of the faucet. I stuck my arm under it and watched as the water quickly turns red. Images of Beck's angry face flashed through my head as I watch the red liquid go down the drain. I tried to force those images out of my head. Push the ones of him happy in. Happy while he was with me. But it was almost impossible. The angry images overthrew the happy ones.

I looked at the cut that ran from my wrist. It was at least 5 inches long and was the shape of an "L". How did it get there? The base of the L started at my wrist and the long part of it went up my arm. Oh, wait a second. Now… now I think I remember. When Beck was dragging me in the closest, and he pushed me against the wall, an exact-o knife was on the shelf. It must've fallen and cut me. Reality was slowly slipping away from me. Everything was going blank. What was happening? I felt really light headed. Blood was stilling pouring out of me. All of a sudden everything went dark. The last thing I remember hearing was the door opening and a little shriek coming from Cat.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in a bed with bars on the side. There was an annoying beeping come from somewhere. I couldn't tell what it was. Everything in the room was annoyingly white. Too much white. It was overwhelming. I don't remember getting in this bed. I remember a bathroom though. And a floor. Whose bathroom was I in? That stupid beeping continued. I wanted to pound whatever was producing the noise.

A door opened in the far left corner. A man in a blue outfit came into the room. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing white sneakers that squeaked every now and then. I immediately felt a little bit insecure.

"Ah, Miss West, I see you're finally up and awake! Good. Good. You're friends are here if you want to see them.

My… friends? I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded. After a couple minutes of waiting, Cat and Tori walked through the door. They both looked concerned and Cat looked like she had recently been crying. Her cheeks were all red and puffy. She ran to the bed I was in and threw her arms around my neck. For some reason, when she did this my neck hurt. And oddly enough I was ok with her hugging me.

"What's wrong? Where am I"

Tears started to flow down Cat's cheeks. She leaned in and hugged me again. Tori was still standing in the doorway. The thought of a Tori pancake flew through my head. Then more memories flooded my mind. Beck, a janitor's closet, running, all sorts of things.

"You're in the hospital. You've been here for about 3 days now. Possibly because of Beck." She said and walked towards me. The sound of Beck's name made me cringe. She lifted my right wrist and pointed to a cut that looked like an L. "Did he do this? Or did _you _do it?"

Was she accusing me of cutting myself? I'm **not** emo! I tried to remember what had happened in the past few days. I must've been unconscious for some of them because I didn't remember anything to well. But the memory of what happened on Monday was very, very vivid.

"Yeah." I said looking at my wrist.

"Yeah what?" the chick was really pushing it here. She can't just pick up some attitude out of nowhere.

"_Yeah…_Beck did it." I admitted. It was really hard trying to keep my temper down. Cat was sitting in a chair by my bed gripping my hand until her knuckles where white. For such a small girl she was super strong. "H-have my parents came here at all?"

Tori looked down. "Jade…When we went to your house, they said they were too busy to come and visit. I don't think they were taking us seriously." She hesitated to say this.

I wish she had hesitated a little bit longer. I knew they didn't care about me. I can't believe for a second there I actually thought they might've actually cared to come and see me. They weren't that type of people. Not one bit. They were to self centered to even care. I bet they didn't even notice I was gone for 3 days. They probably wouldn't even notice if I had just completely disappeared.

"Are you ok, Jade?" Cat asked from my left. She was still crying. As a tear landed on my hand (which, by the way, was starting to hurt from her gripping it so hard) I automatically felt bad for ever being mean to her. I never realized how much she really cared about me. I felt a strong tug in the pit of my stomach. I nodded at Cat and closed my eyes.

After a couple of hours, Tori and Cat had to leave. Their parents called them and got mad at them for being out so long. I've never felt so lonely in my whole life. After a few minutes of being by myself, the doctor came back.

"Miss West, you have another visitor. Do you want to see them?"

I nodded and he left. A few more minutes slowly passed by. The door knob turned slowly. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. One army boot showed walked into the room. The rest of the person showed up and I started to panic. Beck closed the doo and turned around.


	8. Chapter 8

Ohmigod! I do **not **want him here! The beeping on the machine got faster. I could feel my pace quicken as he took slow steps towards my bed. I tried to shout for help but I just couldn't. My vocal chords just gave out. They would not work. I started to struggle. I pulled the little wires that were attached to me off. I jumped out of the bed and tried to run away.

"Oh. Trust me. You do not wanna do that." He said dragged me out the door. He looked for another closet. As soon as he found one he ducked in and dragged me along with him. Once again he threw me up against the wall.

Now he was right next to me on the floor. He laid a hand on my cast and looked into my eyes. The only thing I saw in his eyes was pure anger. I'm sure the only thing he could see in my eyes was pain and terror. He raised his fist again. He had his back turned to the door so no one could see what he was doing. The balled up fist landed right on my shoulder. I fell and landed on my side.

The sight of a foot rushing towards my face made me jolt up. It just barely missed my head and banged against the door. Phew. I rushed to open the door. As soon as the door swung open I flew out of that closet.

I ran to the front desk and hid underneath the desk. I begged the lady that was sitting there to not say anything. After a few seconds I heard Beck rush past the desk. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Pst. Pst. Is there any way to call security on that boy that just ran past?" I whispered up at the lady. She nodded and pressed a button underneath the desk by my head.

A few minutes' later men in security outfits asked what was wrong. The lady told them about Beck. After that they ran in the direction she told them to.

"Thanks." I said and got out from under the desk.

"Do you need help getting back to your room?" the lady said and walked out in front of me. I guess I really didn't have a choice.

The lady walked me to my room. She kept a really close eye on me the whole time. When we got to the room I was staying in, she resisted leaving me alone. She only left after one of the security guards came and told me they had gotten Beck. They asked me if I wanted them to call the cops. I didn't know what to say. It seemed like a fantasy that Beck would finally be out of my life. Be somewhere where he couldn't hurt me at all. It just didn't seem realistic.

But after hard consideration I nodded my head and they took him away. I was absolutely speechless. I couldn't believe he was finally gone. But I really wish I knew why he did what he did.

(**AN You guys probably think it's over… well aren't you in for a little bit of a shocker. It's not over. There's still lots of stuff to be figured out. Until than, have fun figuring this out! ****"**


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN Told you it wasn't over yet)**

It's been a couple days since they arrested Beck. He made headline news. They let me out of the hospital the day after they locked him up. I've been staying at Tori's house ever since. Once you get past all that annoying, Tori was actually a good person. She was nice and all that other junk that kiss ups are. I guess I should really stop talking about her like that.

One thing was has been really bugging me ever since that day they arrested Beck. Why _did _he do what he did? I thought I would get over all the confusion within a day. Apparently though, it seemed that that was only the initial confusion. I kept replaying every little moment of our relationship to see what I did.

From the day we met to last Friday, I went over every little detail. EVERYTHING! But all I could think of was the fact that maybe I was a _little _bossy and I got a _little_ jealous over little things. But really, that's it. I couldn't think of anything else.

We were sitting in Tori's bedroom when I brought it up. I was sitting on the floor and reading her old magazines. She was on her bed, doing her nails.

"Tori?" I asked her out of the blue.

"Yeah."

"Do you think I was a bad girlfriend to Beck?"

She put away her nail polish. She slammed it down so hard, I was surprised the bottle didn't shatter. She looked at me. She studied over every bruise and scratch. She especially took her good time to stare at my cast. She definitely in some sort of deep thinking.

"Jade, you were perfect to him." She finally said "Don't even think for a second that you weren't!"

She looked at my black eye that was caused by one vicious slap.

"Then tell me this, what happened? How did I get this broken arm?" I held up my cast "And how did this cut appear on my wrist? Huh? Why?"

"Something inside of him just snapped I guess. You had nothing to do with it."

"NO, Vega! You're wrong! I had everything to do with it!" I stood up and glared at Tori. It was so weird calling her Vega again. I haven't done that in a while. She stood up and met my glare. "I must've done **something** wrong."

"If you wanna know what you did, why don't you go ask him yourself!"

"You know what, I will."

I grabbed my keys and barged out the door. I went down the stairs and heard Tori calling after me and following me down the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait! I wasn't serious! Don't go!"

"Too late Vega, I've already made up my mind. I have to know why."

I was about to open the door when she stepped in front of me.

"Wait!" I tried to push her aside, but she was stronger than she appeared. "At least let me come with you. And I get to drive" she said and grabbed the keys from me. I swear to God I was about to slap her!

I agreed to let her come as long as she didn't get on my nerves.

But to no avail, she succeeded on annoying me. I was half willing to shove her right out of my car. But then I wouldn't have a driver. Dangit. She kept blabbing on about how I was "the perfect girlfriend" to Beck. I really wanted to slap her. She kept trying to talk me out of seeing to him. She thought that having any interactions with him this early would be "unhealthy". Whatever. She couldn't talk me out of this. Even if I gave her all the time in the world, she would never stop me.

We pulled up to the juvenile detention center. I automatically started rethinking my whole plain. Did I really want to go in there? Who knows what juvie has done to Beck. He could be a complete monster now. It took all the courage I possessed to step out of my car. I walked right into the front office. There was a bald man in a cop outfit reading some papers at the desk.

"May I talk to Beckett Oliver, please?"


	10. Chapter 10

The officer took me and Tori to a room that had a table and a couple chairs in it. On one of the walls there was a giant mirror. I knew from (ahem) "experience" that that was a 2-way mirror. From the inside you think it's just some regular old mirror, but on the outside it was a window.

"Ok, give me a few minutes and I'll bring him here." The officer said and walked away. I took a seat and waited. Tori sat right next to me.

We waited and waited. After what felt like hours, Beck finally came through the door. He was handcuffed and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. The officer that walked us in here was guiding Beck, gripping his shoulder. He took him to the chair and shoved him into it. He looked so out of place. Almost as if he didn't belong here, even though I know he does. He deserved to be here. He put his hands on the table, like he was showing me what I did to him. For a moment I felt bad.

"What do you want?" he growled at me. Tori moved her chair closer to mine, as if I was going to be able to protect her if he lunges.

"I-I wanted to know what I did wrong?"

He didn't say anything.

"Beck, please. Tell me whatever I did. I want to be able to fix it." I put my hands on his. It felt so weird, considering the fact that he was handcuffed.

He jerked his hands away from mine and looked away. He still didn't talk to me. I waited a few minutes. He wasn't going to do anything. Tori wrapped her hands around my upper arm. She was scared. Why is _she _scared?

"How long are they keeping you her?"

"_5 years." _He snarled.

5 years didn't sound like long enough to me. 10 sounded better. But what if someone bails him out? I don't know what I would do. I sat and stared. He stared back at me. The sight of him like this made goose bumps cover my arms. I started to think. What was I doing here? I should've known he wasn't going to tell me anything.

"Was it because I was bossy?"

He glared at me again. His jaw tightened.

"Was it because of my jealousy?"

Nothing. He shot daggers at me and Tori.

"Then WHY?"

"Because you lost sight of us!" He shouted and shot out of his seat. He looked like he was going to attack.

Tori Cringed and looked away from Beck. The officer rushed into the room. He grabbed Beck by his shoulder. He tried to pull away. Tori pulled me out of my seat and forced me to the wall. I didn't break eye contact with Beck for one second. He struggled trying to get away from the officer. A man rushed into the room with a needle. He stuck into Beck's neck. His body went limp.

"What did you do to him!" I yelled at the man with the needle.

The man explained that he had to sedate him.

"What, were you not strong enough to just take him out?" I shouted at the two men. "He's only 16, he can't be that strong!"

Tori put a hand on my shoulder. I calmed down a bit, but I was still mad at the officer. They took Beck's limp body out of the room. Tori turned so she was facing me.

"Jade, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong, and I know it."

For a girl with good grades, Tori wasn't too smart…


	11. Chapter 11

"_Because you lost sight of us"_

I was in Tori's car and she was driving me home. Beck's last words played over and over again in my mind. Up until a couple of days ago our relationship was going great. I didn't think I had lost sight of anything. But apparently I did. But what could it have been? As much as I hate admitting it, I was kind of mean to him. Just a little bit.

Tori wasn't helping me too much. Nothing but unnecessary questions left her mouth. I didn't listen to most of them, but one of them definitely stuck out. It was an annoying little question. My answer to it definitely had shocked me. I didn't expect that out of me. Was I crazy? Could I be some sort of moronic idiot for thinking that way? Tori's question was definitely one that stung a little bit to think about.

"Do you think you still like him?"

The words rang in my ears. Did I still like him? Sure I had thought about it but I never thought that I might. Thinking about it brought back so many memories. The day we met, it was raining outside and he invited me under his umbrella. The day I realized I liked him, we were assigned the lead roles in our middle school play. The day he asked me out… that day was a bit of a blur, I remember us walking in the park when he asked me, but I don't remember how he asked me. Does that mean something.

"Maybe…"

Tori looked at me from the driver's seat. Confusion filled her brown eyes. She actually looked kind of convincing. Like she wanted me to change my mind about Beck.

"Don't look at me that way Vega!"

"Jade! He hurt you! You'd have to be crazy if you still liked him like that!"

There it was. The word I hated so much. _Crazy. _People told me I was crazy for liking Beck. That I was way too dark for him. As if I was some sort of devil worshiper and he was the angel that was sent to save the world. But it worked out didn't it? For a while. Plus, Beck was my first… well everything. First kiss, first boyfriend, first love. And we had our moment. Sometimes. A few times. Never…

"Well maybe I'm just stupid!" I scolded

There was a long, awkward silence. Tori stared blankly at the road. She appeared to be in deep thought. Don't hurt yourself Vega.

"I never said you were stupid, Jade."

Tori looked out at the road. We were almost at her house. I was stupid. Thinking I could go back to Beck after what he did. After I almost died because of him. That's not really the type of person you could forgive easily. Only an idiot would forgive someone like that. But for some reason, I was considering it. Maybe it _was_ my fault that he did what he did.

"We're here." Tori said as we pulled up to her house.

"Really, I had no idea!" I said and stomped out of the car.

I walked in the opposite direction of the house. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I was going to go somewhere. Somewhere where I didn't have to think about all of this junk.

"Jade! Where are you going?" Tori shouted after me.

"Away!" I yelled.

If I had thought for one second that that would have stopped Tori, I was wrong. She chased after me and stopped right in front of me. Whenever I tried to get passed her she would step in my path.

"Move Vega."

"No."

Did she actually just tell me _no?_

"If you love your head, I would move." I threatened.

"I'm coming with you."


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't know where I was going to go, I really didn't care. But I wish Tori would just stop tailing me. Maybe I would go to Cat's house. No, she would probably have a mental break down if she saw all the bruises. I had maybe four visible ones. Five that were hidden. I just knew Cat wouldn't like seeing them; I should probably avoid her for a few days.

If I went home my parents probably wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that I had been gone for so long. They wouldn't care one little bit. They probably wouldn't even ask why I was in the hospital. Or what happened to my wrist. Not even why Beck had been in the news for so long! They didn't care for any aspect of my life.

At the moment me and Tori were standing on a dirt path. Next to the path were some trees, almost like a little forest. It reminded me of a nature reserves that you see on those wild life documentaries all the time.

"Are you ok? You're a little quite." Tori asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Are you sure."

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking 'bout?"

"Stuff…"

We walked in silence for a little bit. It was really uncomfortable, I've never spent so much time with Tori outside of school. It was really weird. And what made it even weirder was that she kept talking to me.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to imply that you were stupid or anything."

I just kind of glared at her. I didn't know what to do. She looked up at me expectantly.

"It's ok. Besides, you were… right. It is crazy to forgive someone like Beck."

I stopped walking and stared at my feet. Tori stopped right beside me. She reached her hand out to put on my shoulder. My first instinct was to slap it away, but I let her proceed. There has never been such a calm air between us. It was so weird and it felt kind of weird.

Tori did something that caught me completely off guard. She wrapped around and hugged me. I didn't know whether to hug her back or knock her senseless. I was kind of leaning toward knocking r senseless, but against my better judgment, I hugged her back. I'm probably being overdramatic, but I just do not understand this chick. One second she's chewing me out, and then the next she's hugging me. Weirdo.

But the thing is, she makes me forget about Beck. Not like I'm in love with her or anything. Like she was a god friend. The thought of m and Tori actually being _friends _stung my brain. It just seemed so unfathomable. I just couldn't see it happening, but here Tori is with her stupid arms wrapped around me. And she had her stupid face smooshed into my shoulder. When I let go of her she still glommed onto me. She was getting really annoying really quickly.

She finally let go after, like, 8 minutes. Right after she had squeezed all the life straight out of me. Tori was very, very clingy. She'll never find a boyfriend if she keeps that up. Guys aren't big fans of clingy girls. But back to real life with miserable, single Tori. The real life where we were standing on a dirt path. By a forest. In the middle of nowhere. Yippee! Oh, and here's the icing on the cake, it was getting dark. YAY!

But right when I thought I was free, Tori pulled me into another hug. She must've thought I was some sort of emotional wreck and I needed someone to be there for me. And this hug one was full of emotion. It actually brought some tears to my eyes. I shoved my head into Tori's hair. She smelled like fresh cut strawberries.

"Jade?" Tori said when she finally let me go again.

"Yeah."

"I think we _might _be lost."

I looked around. Yep. We were definitely lost. Nice one Jade. This is all your fault.


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN Sorry if my chapters are starting to really suck, I realize I took a wrong turn somewhere along writing this.)**

We were indeed lost. And it was dark. Very dark. There were all sorts of rustling noises and there was something that sounded like a screaming lady. Tori jumped every time we heard it. Scaredycat. She kept wrapping her tiny midget hands around my forearm. I swear, her nails would've pierced my skin if I wasn't wearing a jacket.

The screaming lady noise went on as I walked. We walked on that stupid dirt path for almost an hour. If I could turn back time, I would go back to a couple hours ago when I left Tori's car. This really is my entire fault. If I didn't get all mad at Tori then we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we? Nope, we sure wouldn't. And since I'm trying to be completely honest, I'll admit to being a little bit scared. At least we were smart enough to stay on the road and not go in the woods. How cliché would that have been. Just like in the movies.

There was still rustling in the bushes. I could've sworn I saw a hand or something coming out of the bushes. I could've been wrong though. I was getting wigged out a little bit by the noises that were emanating from the ocean of trees. I was starting to wonder what this lady's deal was. The one that kept screaming. I thought I was going to get some answers when something hopped out of the bush. It was a little bit red. Maybe five feet, two inches tall. And it had a bright perky smile.

"Cat! What in the world are you doing here?" I yelled as a little bit of pee escaped me.

"Oh, I was walking and then I saw you guys." She giggled.

"Why would you be walking out here in the middle of nowhere?" Tori screeched.

Cat put her hands behind her back. She swiveled her tiny body as she looked at me and Tori. She maintained her perky smile even as I stared her down.

"I live right outside of this little forest. Every now and then I take a little walk."

"By yourself?" I asked her. Sometimes this girl just make no sense to me. I would expect her to be terrified out here all alone, especially with all these weird noises.

She nodded and proceeded to talk.

"So how did it go with Beck today?" she asked as we went on walking

How did she know I was seeing him today? She has these ways of figuring things out. It's so weird. Like she's some sort of spy. I seriously think she has little goons set up all over town.

"Um, not too good actually." I explained to her what had happened.

"_Because you lost sight of us!"_

"What does that mean?" Cat asked me.

I shrugged and listened to the noises of the forest. It was soothing. But now, because of Cat, Beck was back in my head. I wish I could see his face again, smell is cologne, gaze into his eyes. But now, it's too late. The Beck I thought I knew is dead and gone. He's been dead for a long time. I wonder if it would be wrong to see him one more time. Just to look into his eyes, maybe we could just bury the hatchet and forget everything. Would that be wrong? I wish someone could just give me the answers to all of my questions.

I was tugged out of my trance. There was still a lot of rustling coming from those stupid bushes. I thought Cat had already come out of the bushes. Yeah because she was standing right next to me, making little whimpering noises every time there was that screaming noise. It was way paste irritating by now. And on top of that, the rustling was getting closer and more frequent.

That's when I almost completely shuddered in fear. As soon as I had turned around I saw it. It was glaring at me with dark eyes. It was possibly 7 feet long with menacingly large paws.

"T-Tori… Turn around really, really slowly."

She did as I told her too. Her eyes widened at the sight of the humongous mountain lion that was licking its mouth. Cat slowly turned around too. I heard another, ever so quite, whimper escape her throat. None of us knew what to do. The mountain lion took small, slow steps towards us.


	14. Chapter 14

The mountain lion took little steps. The steps it took absolutely killed me. I tried my best not to panic in front of Tori and Cat. They both tried to hide behind me. As if I could protect them from this thing that was way bigger from me. I tried to look intimidating, but I guess that only works on the kids at my school. It's eyes were or intimidating than an army of me's. The worst moment for my phone to go off, right? But that stupid phone could've very well just saved our lives.

The mountain lion immediately stopped and stared at me. I slowly took my phone out of my pocket. I was getting a call… from Beck! How did he make a call? Right now I didn't care because had a plan. Mid-ring I threw it far, far away. As soon as it rang again the mountain lion dashed towards the phone, finally leaving us somewhat save.

"Quickly!" I shouted "Run! Run!"

As it dashed that we dashed this way. We followed Cat, hoping she was heading for her house. Thankfully this path wasn't lumpy or anything that was easy to trip over. At the moment, Beck wasn't the main thing on my mind, but he was definitely floating around in there somewhere. Mixing and mingling with the near death experience.

When we finally got to the safety of Cat's house, at 12:27, we were all out of breath. We didn't stop running for one second, there's my exercise for the decade. Now Beck was finally my main thought, How could he have made that call. Wasn't he in juvie? Of course he was, I just saw him earlier. Maybe someone had his phone, like his dad. Yeah I bet his dad has his phone, he made that call. Yep.

"Who made that call?" Tori asked me as we settled on Cat's couch.

"Oh… no one. It was no one."

"Well it had to be _someone." _Cat insisted as she pulled her shoes off.

I had to think this over. Did I want to tell them, or did I want to lie? Technically it wouldn't be lying, it would be like acting. I've been acting since I was 8, but for so reason I couldn't lie about this. It was way too hard. Their pleading eyes just tore me in half. I just couldn't lie to them.

"It was… Beck." I uttered, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Cat's eyes go bigger than usual, as if that was even possible. She and Tori were obviously shocked to death. They couldn't believe their ears.

"But isn't he—" Cat started

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Apparently not though. Unless someone has his phone."

"No. My dad says that they confiscate phones and like lock them up somewhere until the prisoner's let out." Miss My Dad's A Cop butted in.

The house phone that was on the wall by the fridge rang. Cat got up and picked it up. She had a smile stretched across her face.

"Hello…Umm, it depends who is this... I don't know if she wants to talk to you" Cat's face started to look hurts, as if she was about to cry or something. She walked back into the living room "Jade, it's for you."

Cat handed me the phone sat down next to me on the couch. I put the phone to my ear nervously.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jade."

Ohmigod, it was Beck again!

"Hi."

"You're welcome."

"What am I thanking you for exactly?"

Tori looked at me then Cat.

"Who is she talking to?" she asked her.

"Beck."

Another look of shock crossed her face. Beck continued talking to me.

"For practically saving your life, which I didn't have to do you know. I could've let that mountain lion eat you. I should've."

"Well than why didn't you?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"When and where?"


	15. Chapter 15

(**I'd like to give a shoutout to JuliaFoolia, one of my most dedicated readers! She's coming out with a new story, be sure to read it!)**

It was the next day. As much as Tori and Cat begged me not to meet up with Beck, I did anyway. What were they going to do? Stop me? Yeah right, they didn't have the guts or the strength to. They couldn't come. I didn't want them to. I wanted to be with Beck by myself for a little bit. He told me to meet him at the Asphalt Café on Sunday. Which was today. Wahoo! You probably think I'm being so naïve for actually wanting to do this, but I guess that that's just me. The naïve idiot.

When it came time to go, Tori begged me not to. I didn't listen to her. Why should I exactly? I just want to see him one more time. Plus, I want to know how he got out of juvie. But there was one little problem, Tori would not give me my keys. She hid them somewhere and wouldn't tell me where. That dummy. Guess I'll just "borrow" her car. Hope she doesn't mind. So I grabbed the keys and ran towards her car.

I could see her through the bedroom window. Her mouth gaped open. I watched as she rushed from the window. There was probably only a couple of seconds before she could stop me. Not even bothering to open the door, I jumped into Tori's car. Tori had just reached the door just as I drove off. Close one. It was hilarious watching her chase after the car.

"Jade!"

It sounded like a very faint whisper, but I still heard it. Tori tried her best, but she just couldn't keep up with me. I finally lost her after a couple blocks. She disappeared in the rearview mirror. I was almost completely excited to see Beck again. Maybe there would be a lot less tension between us. Hopefully. Nowadays, I didn't know what exactly to expect from him anymore. He was like some sort of ticking time bomb.

After about 15 minutes of driving, I finally got to the Asphalt Café. There he was. Beck was sitting on the tabletop of our usual table. He wasn't in any orange jumpsuit so he must not have broken out of juvie. Maybe he was just bailed out by his dad or something. Maybe he got out a little bit early for good behavior. Hey, it was possible.

"Hi." I said, trying not to sound too excited.

He looked up and glared at me. Those eyes… they killed me. My breath had been taken away; I hoped he didn't notice it. I didn't want him to know I still loved him. Slowly, he got off the tabletop and walked towards me. He reached out and touched my hands, he took the in his. I almost collapsed into a pile of mush at the feeling of his hands on mine.

"Hey Jade."

He pulled me in closer to him. I felt like someone yanked my spine straight out of my back.

"W-what did you want to talk about?"

He looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He leaned in to kiss me. It… it didn't feel right. I mean, it felt like the way it did before all of this, but I felt somewhat guilty. As if all the help I got from Tori and Cat just flew right out the window. But did I really care about that. If I loved Beck, I shouldn't let them get in my way. Especially not _Tori. _I can feel whatever I wanted to feel. And right now, I was happily in love.

I was a little disappointed when Beck pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked him a little dumbfounded.

"I realize that what I did was really wrong."

"But… how did you get out of juvie?"

"I have my ways…" he was being a little bit shady, but I didn't care.

He looked down at my wrist. The L cut was still there. The cut that was caused by Beck. I couldn't get that thought out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. But that didn't matter now.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. This just got extremely awkward.

"Yeah."

I heard a car pull up behind me. Beck's head shot up; he walked towards the parking lot. I turned around. My car was right there. TORI!


	16. Chapter 16

I walked up to my car. Surely enough, there was Tori. Sitting in _my_ car, right in _my_ driver's seat. Cat was in the backseat. She looked as perky as ever, but there was a hint of worry in her big brown eyes. Tori just looked straight up wazzed. Maybe because I technically stole her car. Oh, she'll get over it sooner than she thinks she will.

"Jade, get in the car." Tori demanded. "Cat, get in the driver's seat."

Tori stepped out of my car and handed Cat the keys. Disappointment flooded her eyes. Was that disappointment for me? Possibly. I took her keys out of my pocket; she snatched them from me. Thanks for being so nice to me, Tori. Nice way to hurt my feelings.

"Kay kay." Cat said as she left the backseat and migrated to the front.

"I don't have t—"

Beck stopped me. One strong hand landed on my shoulder. I flinched a little bit at the feeling of the hand that once caused me pain.

"It's ok; I'll see you tomorrow at school." He leaned in and gave me another peck on the lips. He opened the door for me, just like the gentleman I knew he was. I nodded and got into the passenger seat.

Tori looked enraged. Good. I wanted to leave her as confused and as angry as I possibly could. That's what she gets for absolutely ruining my moment. Cat started up my car. She zoomed off without looking back for a second. Stupid Cat, she didn't give me a chance to say bye to Beck. In the rearview mirror I saw Tori completely chewing out Beck. She better not yell at him too much, or even better, she better not yell at him at all.

Cat was a terrible driver. Most of the time she was speeding and she almost got into a serious car accident. If she doesn't get me killed in this car, I will personally break her arm. I promise, I will never ever get into another car with Cat at the wheel ever again. Not even if my life was depending on it and I would die if I didn't. That's how bad she was. I never thought I would be so relieved to see Tori's house. At least the ride home was silent, except for the sound of a cat getting smooshed underneath my car. Kind of ironic, don't you think?

As soon as Tori got home I immediately started hammering her.

"What was that for exactly?"

"I needed to talk to him. You know how stupid that could be to get back together with him without even talking to him?" she shouted at me. "And on top of all of that, YOU STOLE MY CAR!"

It took a couple o minutes to come up with a good come back, but I couldn't find one.

"You stole my keys!" I said sounding like an idiot.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened, or not?"

I nodded and listened intently to her story.

**Tori's POV 30 minutes before**

I watched as Cat drove Jade away in the blue mustang. I think she might've been speeding a little bit. But only just a little. I waited for them to be out of sight before I turned back to Beck. He looked the way he did before everything that's happened. He wasn't in any orange jumpsuit or in any handcuffs. Actually, he was wearing combat boots, jeans, and a grey tank top.

"You're so stupid!" I immediately started yelling at him. "She may not seem it, but Jade is a good person. She doesn't deserve you. And if you think you can just waltz in here after what you did to her and get her back!"

Beck looked a little hurt. I didn't care all that much. All I cared about right now was Jade and how stupid she can be.

"Listen," he started "I know what I did was wrong. I realize that, trust me, but I _do_ still love Jade. I didn't know how important she was to my life until I lost her."

"You hurt her! She has bruises from you! You made her cry!" the list could go on and on but I stopped it at that.

"I know. I know. But she's willing to give me another shot. Why aren't you?"

"Because I don't think she needs you. Not after what you did."

"Please. Give me one more chance, Tori. If Jade can do it, don't you think you can to?"

After a couple of minutes of thinking it over, I decided we could give him a shot.

**Jade's POV Present time**

"So you're ok with him now? Everything's good?"'

"Yeah…"


	17. Chapter 17

**(AN I'm sorry to say that this might be the very last chapter for this story. Well, I guess we all saw this coming. It's inevitable. So it might be short and a little bit boring.) **

_"So you're ok with him now? Everything's good?"'_

_"Yeah…"_

It was a couple days after Tori talked to Beck. We were all at school and we all tried to act like nothing had happened at all. Everyone stopped and stared every time they saw me and Beck walking hand in hand. They must have that I was the most desperate person in the world, but I didn't even care. All I had cared about was me and Beck. That's all. That's all I will ever need to care about.

I still didn't know how Beck got out of juvie. He refused to tell me and his dad didn't know either. I don't think it was possible that he broke out because he was out in public a lot. It was possible that he had bailed himself out, but then that would mean he used his Julliard funds, and I knew he still had that. Unless he had some extra cash just lying around, which I thought was _very_ unlikely. I guess it will just be something that will just remain a mystery forever.

Tori doesn't like the fact that I let Beck back into my life. She still thinks he's a jerk; she'll never forgive him for what he did. Even though it has been a couple days and Beck hasn't laid an abusive hand on me, she won't trust him around me. Every time she was around us, she kept the closest eye on Beck as if he would hurt me again. As much as I hate her, I know her intentions are good. But I know he won't though, he's really changed. I can feel it.

Cat shudders every time she see's us. She never brings it up, but I know the event that took place in her bathroom will never leave her head. All that blood must have permanently scarred for life. I can only imagine how overwhelmed she must have gotten. I will never forget that look of pure fright that had covered her face that day in the hospital.

As for Beck and me, we were just fine. So far so good. I honestly don't believe that Beck would ever even think about touching me again. Even if he did, I know how to handle it. Somewhat. Not at all. But again, I really doubt that he will. He has been nothing but nice to me since Tori talked to him. Like, nicer than he ever was to me before. It was just one instance where Beck was lost. And that was it. He promised me that it would **never **happen again. So I guess you could say it was kind of like a "happily ever after" ending.

In case you were wondering, my arm was all healed up. YAY! I think I was happier that my arm wasn't broken anymore than anything else. I was really getting super sick of that stupid cast. I was also excited that all my bruises had cleared up. Then there was the cut on my wrist. It was all healed up, but it left a long, L shaped, white scar. And when I say white, I mean **WHITE**. It was literally as white as snow. I know that that's a cliché comparison, but it was so true. So, except for that scar, I can almost pretend like nothing had ever happened.

And so I guess that's it. All is well in Hollywood Arts. Everything was the way it used to be, except for Tori and her watchful eyes. There was one other thing that would never be the same in my life… As much as I hated to admit it, I could never look at Beck the same way I used to. I could never _trust _him the same way I used too. Nobody could trust him the same way any of us used to. Beck used to be the one that everyone could go to for advice, not so much anymore. Bottom line is, I don't think things will ever be the same anymore.


End file.
